


【all铁】往日赎生（mob预警）

by Alidia



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: 抹布预警，路人铁预警！！R18Warning：mob，真的是mob，路人x角色叫mob，确定能看再看，讲真的啊点进去后果自负。R18R18R18，走肾，也走了一点心；椒A铁O过去时，雷这个的打住。





	【all铁】往日赎生（mob预警）

**Author's Note:**

> 前情：萨诺斯的响指后，一半人类灰飞烟灭，宇宙开始充满辐射。（与A3区别：虫没去泰坦星，奇异活着，辣椒离开。）无处不在的宇宙射线转化了大部分Omega成为Beta（包括铁）。人类在射线威胁下感受到了生存危机，从纽约到北美到全世界罪案频发，作恶者横行并开始掌权。在极端Alpha组织的掠夺下，全球仅剩的数百名Omega也难以幸免于难，Beta们成为了他们的第二目标。有压迫就有反抗，普通人们终于举起旗帜奋起反抗，政府重新运转，极端组织被捕归案。超级英雄在这场内部战争中，一直站在正义一方，他们领略到了什么是人多为众的力所不能及。托尼斯塔克就人类未来的问题进行了三个方案的研究：Omega恢复剂，仿生机器人，宇宙射线拮抗药。

.【本文此章为mob铁，确认接受再往下看，R/18】

《往日赎生》

原名其实真的是《最后的Omega》

  
正文：

恢复剂的副作用超乎想象，热潮席卷了托尼的每一根神经，他过度地发情了。密密麻麻的危险，危险，危险，无数个警告传达到他的大脑。一个失去了Alpha的Omega，转换成了Beta。太嘲讽了。这几乎是在夺走他和佩珀之间仅有的东西。那瓶化学试剂就像葡萄藤上的美酒一样诱惑着他，藤上盘着一条伊甸之西的毒蛇。

现在，他重新返回成Omega了。好消息是，实验成功了。坏消息是，他完蛋了。那又如何，他偏执到了顶点，他搞砸所有事，并在废墟上开启香槟，手舞足蹈地庆祝这片废墟还能被重建。

托尼并非没有预料到这个，但实验总要付出代价，一如既往。就像一如既往，他选择悬崖和高空，他就是迷恋危险，甚至迷恋行差踏错。行差踏错，然后坠落，一切终结。无用的痛苦也一同终结。

是时候了。是时候认清，是时候负罪，是时候偿还，是时候深眠。洛杉矶的海风从阳台刮入，浪潮拍打着崖石不知疲倦，他恍惚间看到了浪花顶上的星空，是群星，是群星冰冷地照临，它们必然是教堂祭奠的白烛，要么就是无数双哀伤的眼睛。

托尼在这目光下无所遁形，最无用的痛苦使他重新从昏沉和幻觉中清醒了过来。黑洞洞的枪口从上指下，Alpha们居高临下地看着他赤裸着在地上发抖，看着他在烧穿头脑的热潮中渴求难耐地扭动。他模糊地听到轻佻而恶意的笑声。

“看看我们这群逃狱的倒霉蛋有多幸运。”他们说。“伟大的斯塔克正像婊子一样掰开双腿等着随便一个Alpha上呢？”他们说。“他是最后一个Omega吗？”“也许是。”他们互相私语。“把腿给张开。”他们蹲下来用枪管击打他的腿根。

他没剩下多少力气，也没剩下多少理智了。发情的热潮在他的每一根骨头上燃烧，托尼还在死撑着不肯求饶。他的双手早已被捆住，不得已地高举过头，手掌被一个Alpha的鞋跟狠狠地踩住，这使这个漂亮的Omega几乎被钉在了地上。他的双眼涣散开，常年不见光的皮肤苍白紧致，赤裸的身体上都是刑虐的淤青，逃狱的极端分子可没少带工具，它们显然都物尽其用了。Alpha蹲下来用枪口摩挲他脸部的轮廓，放出更多信息素去诱导他的热潮，啧啧称奇：“这婊子，我看都要看硬了。”

托尼的眼中爆发出愤怒的凶光，反被他用枪狠狠地打了一下脸侧，他被力道冲得半张脸侧过去，男人恶狠狠地骂道：“操。”

发烫的火热反而因为Alpha愤怒的信息素越演越烈了，空虚的痕痒让Omega情不自禁地在地面上摩挲着缓解，他被信息素刺激得发出一声呻吟。Alpha们哄笑着骂他发骚，两个男人把他的双腿拉起来弯折，再完全打开。急色的那个用手重重地揉捏拍打着他的臀部，托尼白皙的皮肤上很快就布满了红肿的痕迹。湿润粉嫩的后穴在被拉开的双腿中间吞吐着淫液，他在急促的喘息之中后仰，整个身体是漂亮的弧线。仍然处在发情期的Omega完全被暴露在所有Alpha的视奸下，信息素诱惑性地高涨，水泛滥地从穴口往外流，仿佛是生来就是为了施虐和性欲的使用。有忍耐不住的Alpha已经在他弯起的膝盖下处摩擦起来：“真他妈的贱货，看看他湿成什么样。”

Omega。他抗拒过、恐惧过、庆幸过、失去过、又找回的性征。他堕落地狱的代言人，他死亡边缘的战利品。托尼是万花丛中过的那个，他的床伴列表从正义光明的精神领袖到与他相类的圣所法师无所不包，他从搔首弄姿的杂志女郎走向一颗真正爱他的心。他从阿富汗越过无际的沙漠，金发碧眼的佩珀含着泪水微笑。

热和干渴到了极处就是冰冷，沙漠和星空一样冰冷。托尼发着冷颤抖。未被侵犯的穴口仍然太过紧致，冰冷的枪管恶意而暴力地推进他的体内，剖解的疼痛必定是神罚般的耻辱和灼烧。他发出了一声长长的喊叫，弓起身子四肢下意识挣扎着动了一下，却又完全逃不开压制，像离水的鱼一样重新倒在了地上。空虚被填补了，但疼痛深一层地从里到外地在啃噬他。他挣扎的双腿被狠狠地打得毫无力气，再进一步地被掰得更开。金属质感的枪口埋在隐秘的洞穴深处粗暴地抽插，穴口出撞出了白色的泡沫，黏滑的液体顺着入侵拔出的动作流出来，淫乱地流到了地上。他无意义地嘶声喊叫着，很快他连喊叫的力气都没有了，只能发出呜咽的声音。

不知多少双手在他身上蹂躏着，青紫交加的皮肤很快让他们激起了凌辱的兴致，变本加厉地亵渎着这——唯一的——Omega。是圣子也是妓女，是祭品也是玩物，是应该效死也是应该害命。男人们沉醉地嗅闻着空气里的气味，一边狠辣残忍地折磨他，一边缠绵地幻想他。你可是唯一的Omega。他们说。你应该受孕，应该诞生，应该去创世纪。你是母亲，也是父。我们不会杀害你，你要诞下新的后代，所有新人类都会缀上你的名。

这群逃狱的Alpha也是被信息素逼疯的，他知道。

信息素逼他们传递基因，那是一种能杀人的渴望，可Omega都死光了。死于他们自己的谋杀。

那把冰冷的枪从他体内抽出来了，取而代之的是Alpha忍耐已久的阴茎。他用手指撑开了托尼被枪管操得大开的穴口，性器就着淫靡的肠液暴力地捅入。Omega被干得周身痉挛，玩弄他全身的Alpha们爽得连声叫好，在他捆起的双手中间戳弄的那个更是直接射了出来。

信息素是魔鬼的毒药。Alpha们的谵妄在托尼身边无处不在地低语，像恶魔的影子从第三狱爬出来不停晃动。他想起那些死亡。他想起纪念碑上望不到尽头的Omega名字。无数个生命死于更冷酷的虐杀。失去理智的人们自相残杀。那时候他在做什么？他在萨诺斯的母星，他被利刃刺穿肺腑，他的盔甲早已在战争中毁坏到裂开，他的眼睛被赤红火烫的天空烧坏，他没有做到……更多。

性才是最深沉的痛苦和快乐。人要是有悔恨要缓解，有回忆要追念，有痛苦要平复，有空中楼阁要建造，谁能不乞灵于性呢？……然而，它又是那么可怕可怖，令人震骇。*

他渐渐不去想起了。不去想起烈日曾经许诺过他共同的铠甲，孤月曾经照耀过他垂死的生命，星辰曾经仰慕追随过他的剑和炮火。更不要提已逝去的墓碑了，墓碑在大地的塌陷下折断。

所以他也不用想起他有过的好时光，哪怕旧时节也是战争。联盟点起胜利的火焰，然后火焰照亮整个纽约城。北欧的神带来了仙宫的美酒，供他们庆祝与饮乐。光荣照耀他的铠甲，勋章配授在他的胸膛。人民信任联盟的保护，将联盟比喻成不落的太阳。不列颠无法维持这样的夸耀，复仇者也不能。太阳总有一天烧尽，只是那日子来得太早了。宝石在萨诺斯的手上熠熠生辉。

Malibu别墅富丽堂皇的吊灯也在他眼前熠熠生辉。下半身撕裂般的疼痛传来，他几欲昏沉地死去，又发疯般地想要更深。热潮期让他的痛苦都变得朦胧。微小的电流从脊椎爬上大脑，托尼能忍受刀割的疼痛，却不能忍受这样的快感，他的灵魂在发出拒绝的信号，他的身体在迎合着呻吟，生理性的泪水一直控制不住地滑落。

上一个人抽出多次顶送的阴茎，把剩余的精液射到了他的脸上，托尼的一只低垂的眼睛被白浊的精斑挡住了视野。他难受得一直呛咳。力道奇大的手攥紧了他的下巴，逼迫他抬起头来，另一只手撬开他的整齐的齿列。他不肯张口，于是他的下巴被强硬的力道硬生生地掰开。新的一根阴茎顶进了托尼的嘴，长驱直入地插进最深处，喉咙反射性的收缩让男人更加享受了起来，一边往里戳干一边骂他是个公共婊子。他徒劳地拿舌头去舔弄着，试图让自己好受一点。

托尼在这场轮奸里几近于奄奄一息了，他被摆成跪趴的姿势来供更彻底的使用。他被缚的双手不得不以扭曲的姿势举过头顶，并为另一根阴茎手淫。一个男人刚刚满足地射完，另一个就毫不间歇地更粗暴地填满。他的穴口已经彻底被干开了，泥泞不堪，满是淫水，甚至无法完全闭合。一股滚烫的精液深深地射进了他的肠道深处，他发出了嘶哑的痛喊，马上喉咙又被性器折磨得无法出声。身后的Alpha就着上一个男人内射的精液将他钉死在原地，一寸寸重新推入他的生殖道，彻彻底底地把他操透。磨蹭着他的臀瓣的男人一下下地掌掴他的大腿，他应激性地收紧自己的内穴，Alpha差点被他夹射了，对他的同伴说：“妈的，把这婊子掰开点。”

不……不是，他拼尽全力挣扎了一下，而那一下痉挛甚至微弱到没被他们发现。第二个男人用手指草草地伸进去扩张了一下，再以剪状拉开，强行把他的甬道撑开了一点余地。他惊恐昏沉地睁大了眼睛，这使得面对面正在干他的嘴的Alpha把性器碾得更深。他只是一直抽搐着，抖得不成样子。他被这几根阴茎钉死在原地了，根本无处可逃；他喉咙被堵住了，连喊叫都没法喊叫。只有泪水能不受控制地从他焦糖色的眼睛里流满了脸，这使他显得过分漂亮了。

只剩一半时间。他告诉自己，坚持住，只剩一半时间了。他只在发情期的六个小时关闭了一切——他想不下去了，冰冷的恶心感涌上了他的胃和喉咙，不止一次。

第二根性器插进了他的后穴。他整个人都被操满了，操得胀透了，他几乎觉得自己会死。每次都比前一次深的交替撞击让他几乎窒息，他双眼空洞地失焦，脊背不由自主地蜷缩起来。

他已经神志不清了。Omega浑身上下没有一块皮肤是完全完好的，几乎都是红肿的掐痕和淤青的痕迹，男人们似乎对在他身上留下印记这件事热衷无比。他像个没有知觉的玩具一样被对待。

托尼头晕眼花，整个世界开始分裂、旋转、毁透。他耳边模糊地响起风琴的唱诗，他以为他自己在天国，就在那一瞬间他一次次坠落，坠入无底的深渊地狱。地狱也不接纳他，岩浆烧灼他的五脏六腑。于是他重返人间，他在沙漠中间茫然四顾，只有血流成了河水，尸体堆砌成高山，别的一无所有。他恍惚想起他好像是爱过土地的，土地上面生长麦穗和大豆，建筑钢筋的森林。但是这里已经没有人，也没有土地了。

六翼雪白的天使对他宣判：傲慢。精液的腥膻味几乎充满透了他的身体，他的呻吟嘶哑无声。男人们食髓知味，每一次顶入都似乎要刺穿他的身体。烧红的刑具穿透他的躯干，再似乎要穿透他的精神。他在巨大的刺激里感觉濒死，真实的过往和虚假的想象同时刺痛他的大脑，就如同口腔里和身体里的阴茎同时强暴他的身体一样，前后逼压，退无可退。

嫉妒。暴怒。懒惰。贪婪。暴食。它一一讲述，他一一推翻。我无罪！他向天堂喊叫，他犯着愤怒之罪反抗。操干他的男人一个个在情欲里翻腾痴迷，疯狂地占有和毁坏，他却要在废墟里重新建筑一幢通天的建筑。谁阻拦我，谁就死亡。他含着口里的阴茎发誓，连天使也垂下了眼睛。

它说：第七条，色欲。荒谬。谁能怪他放逐自己于色欲呢？他在神志混乱之中还有暇不屑。他在长无止境的消遣和折磨里倒数，Alpha在他身体里往更深的地方探去，像想将他操坏似的干进超级英雄的血肉深处。他的脚背绷直，神经电流织成的网络夹杂着快感和痛感支配着他的每一寸筋骨。他的血液快要凝固了。

天使扔下了书本；邪神在六年前用权杖轻击他的胸口。

天使说：你有心。他对洛基说：这也得偶尔失灵；我没有心。

当然，爱才是最大一宗，谁不明白。谁爱他人，谁就要在刑架上受鹰啄食，受火烧灼，受风刮骨；受人侵害，受人供奉，受人恐惧。

这种痛苦曾经被多少Omega经受过？他还有心思质问自己。如果他没有失败，整整占据过四分之一性别的人怎么会所剩无几？无尽的刻名纷繁地环绕着他，他脑海里闪过复杂难明的分子式，和长得没有尽头的反应链。托尼知道自己差点又打开了潘多拉的盒子释放了人性的魔鬼。好在他懂得先在自己身上试验。这也值了。

他有意如此；有身体的痛苦，才能逃避精神的痛苦。有放纵的沉溺，便能看见虚假的幻象。

他最后的念头是，要将Omega恢复剂从拯救人类的清单上划掉。他最终如愿看见了佩珀波茨，风吹起她的金色刘海，她弯着眼睛为他的生还微笑。

那次他从阿富汗劫后余生，也是这样一次失控的发情，也是这样一次残暴的轮奸。托尼从一望无际的沙漠跋涉过，他干渴得烧灼。那天的阳光像烈火，他走下战场和死场，佩珀穿一身套装，接他的机。

他以为同样浩大的星空跋涉过，是一种人类未有过的壮举，他至少该获得公允奖赏。他每一次在飞船上梦到佩珀，都是她因为他而度尽难关。他真的后悔了，他向虚假的所有神祗发誓，如果小辣椒还能活着，他起誓他已经知道自己无法珍惜他的Alpha，他情愿放弃她。

但所有坏事都会发生在托尼身上，谁说不是呢？他走下飞机，迎接他的只有队长和复联的成员们。还有一个发了疯的世界。

死于内难者的墓碑排列整齐地问他：为什么你没有做到？

失子的母亲将那张纸钉在他的胸口。而我责怪你。

颁赐福音的天使将羽翼一一撕下，它以人类的身体宣判说：托尼斯塔克，我祝愿你要失去光荣，身败名裂。我祝愿你要痛不欲生，死无葬身。如果你能有这样的运气，你才能有无边的解脱。

他仰头，他为这样的提议动心无比。但他最终拒绝天堂的超度。他要呆在人间。

他想起他五岁的时候从玛利亚的书房打开《社会契约论》，玛利亚给这本书的书签是金属的天使书签。那上面写：

人生而自由，却无往而不在枷锁之中。最要做所有人的主人的，最将成为所有人的奴隶。*

所以他必定是所有人的奴隶。侵犯还在不知疲倦地更深入。他仰着脖子落下泪来，陷入回忆和幻象的巅峰。

这种性和信息素的麻醉比酒精的麻醉还要彻底——他昏迷入一片虚无。他的双腿还在大张着等待新一轮的操干，Alpha们毫不在意地把他翻了过去，仰面朝下，洞口仍然在下意识取悦强暴者，潮湿而温暖地紧缩着。

离六个小时只差最后半小时。别墅地下室的大量机器开始运转和预启动，人工智能Friday即将重新接管这幢别墅——以及她足够任性的主人。

END/或者TBC，

（因为这篇就是“最后的向导”的开头的另一种模式，所以后文到时候接的是哪篇还要看情况，反正都是同一套走向，all铁（车是1v1）的comfort。其实我不想走这一种模式，真的很难写，不过头像诱惑太大了。ABO的好处是可以多发车，哨向的好处是精神图景很有意思可以玩这个梗。）

*改自《人造天堂》  
*社会契约论这个原文的标准翻译不是我文里的翻译。  
*要具体深一步解释的话可以看这里：1、这群a肯定没好果子吃就是了……2、铁也不是故意进入这种情况的，他想试试恢复剂有没有用直接就给自己用了；关闭Friday纯粹是不想与外界联系。铁其实是没考虑过发情期怎么办的；但是你说他的脑子可能没想过会有发情期爆发吗？想了，不在意。即使落入到本文这种情况，也不在意。甚至觉得可以放纵。为什么……嗯，因为背景设定是a3椒化灰了，这个背设对铁的打击太大。


End file.
